Song Of The Lyricrystal
by GBG
Summary: Leo, Annie, Quincy and June were just normal kids with a big bright red flying ship until they find a mystical gem, then everything changes. Part One of my Little Einsteins Code Battle series. Read and review, but no flames!OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Little Einsteins, it's a property of Playhouse Disney and I don't own the kids powers either (yes the kids have powers) I givefull credit to Gamekirby for coming up with his story thatgave me my ideas forTHIS story.**

**Claimer: The only things in this story that I own is the Lyricrystal and the Lyricrystal Songbook.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Song Of The Lyricrystal**

Leo and Annie Perrington, Quincy Baxter and June Ming are at Leo and Annie's house playing music in the backyard. (they aren't allowed to play music inside the house, it distracts Leo and Annie's mom Abrienda, who is always busy with something in the house) Leo thinks up something really funny to do with Annie and chuckles to himself. "Hey Annie!" Leo calls out. Annie turns around. "What is-" Annie starts to say then she sees the grin on Leo's face and immediately takes off. Leo chuckles and runs after Annie. Quincy and June stop what they're doing and cluelessly look up to see what all the commotion is all about. They watch Leo chase Annie and shake their heads in exasperation. "It's official, we just entered Wackosville." Quincy commented. June nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think you're right about that." June replied. Quincy watched Annie blaze by and sneakily stuck out his foot so Leo would trip over it. But Leo was smarter than that and instead hurled himself at Quincy and knocked him down. Leo grinned at him. "Thought you could trip me eh?" Leo said. He started wrestling Quincy and flip-flopped around so many times they created a huge cloud of dust, and by the time the dust settled, Leo and Quincy were lying on their backs, dizzy as ever. "I think you two need to cut your sugar intake." June commented. Leo grinned. "Why? We're having so much fun." He said. June just shook her head. Then something behind them began to glow. Leo, Quincy and June turned around to see what was glowing when Annie came running and tried to stop. "Watch out! I don't have brakes!" Annie shouted. Leo, Quincy and June moved out of the way and Annie skidded until she finally came to a halt. "Whew! That was close!" Annie said in relief. She noticed that Leo, Quincy and June's attention was directed towards something else. "What are you guys looking at?" Annie asked curiously. She followed their line of sight until she saw it. It was a glowing pure white gem on the ground. Annie, out of curiosity, started to walk towards it when Leo quickly grabbed her hand. "No Annie, don't go to it. It could be something dangerous." Leo warned her. Annie looked at him with puzzlement. "How do you know for sure?" Annie asked innocently. "I DON'T know for sure, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you either." Leo explained. Annie looked back at the mysterious glowing gem. "Well what do we do then? Just STARE at it? We have to do SOMETHING about it don't we?" Annie strongly replied. June nodded in agreement and looked at Leo. "Annie's right Leo, we can't just stand here, we're gonna have to check it out sooner or later, might as well do it now." June explained and walked towards the gem. She picked it up and brought it over to the others. She held it out in her hand so everyone could see. The gem then flashed and a ancient looking book appeared. Leo picked it up and read the cover. "Lyricrystal Songbook" Leo read aloud. June looked back at the gem she was holding. "So this gem is called the 'Lyricrystal'." June commented. "And that book must be for it." Quincy added. Leo nodded in agreement and opened up the book. He began to read it and saw a rhyme. "The power of music we put at full thrust, now becomes a part of us." Leo chanted. The Lyricrystal shone brilliantly and floated up into the air. Magical dust flew out of the Lyricrystal and around the kids, causing them to glow and feel very, very strange. After a few minutes went by the Lyricrystal was gone and the kids stopped glowing.

**Ha! Read the second part to find out what happens next!**


End file.
